Gared Tuttle
Gared Tuttle was the squire of Lord Gregor Forrester and one of the main playable characters in Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series . Following the Red Wedding he avenged the murder of his family and was sent to the wall by his Uncle Duncan Tuttle so that he was safe from the wrath of the Whitehills. He became a ranger of the Night's Watch but was forced to abandon it after Gared killed Britt Warrick for killing his family. With the help of Cotter Gared escaped Castle Black in order to find the North Grove. After escaping Castle Black Gared then reunites Cotter with his sister Sylvi who could take him to the North Grove. After dealing with wildlings and wights, Gared reaches the North Grove only to be attacked by a bear being controlled by Lord Gregor's warg bastard son Josera Snow and meets both him and his sister Elsera Snow and learns the secrets of the North Grove. Biography Background Gared was raised on stories of heroism about the likes of Arthur Dayne and Symeon Star-Eyes. Though the son of a pig farmer, he has always aspired to one day become a warrior himself. With the help of his uncle Duncan, who had risen from lowborn origins to become Castellan of Ironrath, Gared found work in Lord Forrester’s stables, rising through the ranks to eventually be named his squire. Gared has served Lord Forrester throughout the long months in King Robb’s army, and is ready to be a warrior in his own right.Gared Tuttle - Game Codex Entry "Iron From Ice" Gared is present at the wedding of Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey, also known as the Red Wedding. Gared enjoys as one of the Forrester men, Norren, tells stories about the Battle of the Whispering Wood and the capture of Jaime Lannister. Fellow squire Bowen reminds him that Lord Forrester's sword needs cleaning. Finally, Lord Gregor emerges from his tent and joins the conversation between the Forrester men. Bowen notices he is holding a cup and notifies Gared should get him some wine. After this, Lord Forrester asks to speak with him. Gared is promoted and is told that he will fight tomorrow, but that for now he needs to go and find his first-born son Rodrik Forrester. Gared and Bowen make their way to get wine and encounter some of Walder Frey's men. After listening to the soldier at the pump making comments about the wedding, Gared notices that there is something going on. He notices the Frey men's crossbows by their seats, the Frey men in a tent loading them, and finally The Rains of Castamere playing. Panicking, Gared is given choices to make Bowen hurry which in turn alerts the soldiers to his knowledge. After this, Gared is given a choice; to run from Bowen and save Lord Forrester or to save Bowen. If Gared runs to Lord Forrester, Bowen is stabbed in the neck by a Frey soldier. He is then forced to dodge swords and maces, crawls under a burning cart and wrestles with a soldier. He gets to Rodrik but is only able to watch as he is stabbed and killed by Frey soldiers. Once Gared gets to Lord Forrester he is asked where Rodrik is, and Norren asks him where Bowen is. If Gared chooses to save Bowen he pulls him away from the soldiers and the two of them run away. Gared goes through the same sequence as before and still watches Rodrik die. Gared then finds Lord Forrester and if Bowen lives he can be seen stabbing a soldier in the back and also advancing upon the group of soldiers along with Norren, Lord Forrester and Gared. The three/four attempt to fight the group but Gared is knocked down by a soldier, after which Lord Forrester saves him. Lord Forrester is then hit by a crossbow bolt in the chest, and he and Gared are instructed to run by Norren. Once Gared and Lord Forrester make it to the edge of the Frey's camp Lord Forrester falls to the ground due to his wounds. Gared is commanded to journey on with the Forrester greatsword and return it to his son, Ethan Forrester who will be the new Lord of Ironrath. Gared accepts, but before he leaves Lord Forrester also asks hims to tell his Uncle Duncan Tuttle the Castellan of Ironrath that "The North Grove must not be lost." and to tell nobody else. Gared once again accepts. Gared is then seen wandering down the Kingsroad, presumably on his way to Ironrath. He sees blood on the road and is given the opportunity to examine, as well as being able to examine other objects such as a dead pig and an overturned cart. Gared then sees three soldiers harassing his father, who is tied to a post. The lead soldier is heard saying "Roose Bolton shall have his bacon." They see Gared and instruct him to "move along" as there is "nothing to see here." However, Gared sees his father and advances toward them. At this point he is given the chance to move to his father or draw his sword. Both choices end in the same way, Gared fights the three men. At first, Britt, a Whitehill soldier, takes Lord Forrester's sword from Gared, and Gared is made to choose between two weapons; a pitchfork or an axe. After choosing one Gared either impales the pitchfork in a Bolton soldiers' neck or hacks into his neck with an axe. He then fights for the greatsword back, is stabbed in the leg by the Britt and dodges attacks from another Whitehill soldier and is given the choice to show him mercy or kill him. As the choices suggest, the Whitehill soldier either walks away or is killed by Gared. Britt escapes on his horse regardless of the choices made. 330840_2014-12-02_00005.jpg|Gared grabbed his father for the last time. Gared then arrives at Ironrath, the gates are opened at his arrival and he is met by Ortengryn. Gared falls to the floor and is escorted inside by the Maester. The wound on his leg is treated by pouring maggots into the infected wound whilst Gared holds it open. Gared is then told to walk around to let the blood circulate. After walking around the Great Hall of Ironrath, Gared is able to speak to Maester Ortengryn. He hands the Maester Lord Forrester's sword just as Lady Elissa Forrester enters the room accompanied by Talia Forrester, who is sent to bed by the Maester. She asks what Lord Forrester was like when he died, and if he had any last words. She appears upset if you tell her that he saved your life, replying "And yet he could not saves Rodrik's." She also asks if her husband had any last words, at this point you are given the choice to stay silent, say that he said he loved her or tell her about the North Grove and break your promise to Lord Forrester. Duncan Tuttle and Ser Royland Degore enter, and Maester Ortengryn leaves accompanied by Lady Forrester. The two men are bickering about what should happen with Gared. Ser Royland wants to fight the Whitehill's when they come for justice but Tuttle believes it to be too dangerous, and so for the safety of the house suggests that Gared go to the Wall and join the Night's Watch. Regardless of Gared's choices here, he is forced to go to The Wall. Duncan tells Gared that he can have his horse, and the two walk out of the Great Hall together. As they approach the stable, Gared informs Duncan of Lord Forrester's final words. Duncan questions Gared as to whether he held true to the promise he made to Lord Forrester, after answering Duncan tells Gared that he may require his help soon. He also states that Gared should "Try to become a ranger, it'll help." Gared then makes his way out of Ironrath on the horse, at which point Talia runs up to him and hands him her necklace. Silently, Gared accepts, and then rides away. A while after this, Gared is seen walking through the Wolfswood with his horse at his side. He hears screaming and his horse, scared, runs away and neighs. Gared runs to investigate and hides behind a tree, seeing Ramsay Snow and a company of Bolton soldiers with a flayed man. Gared hides behind a tree while he observes Ramsay torture the man. After Ramsay is done, Gared breaks a twig, making a sound. Ramsay notices, and one of the Bolton soldiers is ordered over to investigate, and Gared either runs or stays still, if he stays still then after a brief moment the soldier sent to investigate the sound of the broken twig is called back by Ramsay and the group depart on horseback. Gared then approaches the man the group left behind, to discover he has been flayed alive, and has died from his wounds. The shocked look on Gared's face is the last we see of him in the episode. If Gared runs, he runs without getting caught and won't investigate the flayed man. Gared fleeing is the last we see him in the episode."Iron From Ice" "The Lost Lords" Gared arrives at Castle Black and meets Frostfinger, who questions him as to who he is and why he arrived. Frostfinger reveals he received a letter from Duncan, asking him to make Gared a ranger. Frostfinger makes it clear that Gared has to earn the chance to be a ranger and won't be bestowed it "like a knighthood". Gared meets two of his new brothers-in-training, Finn and Cotter. Finn was sent to the Wall for sleeping with a noble woman and killing her fiancé with his own dagger, which is now a prized possession of his. Cotter stole potatoes to feed his sister. Cotter and Finn argue between themselves which results in Cotter pick pocketing Finn's dagger. Gared is put through training, hoping to become a ranger, having to prove himself by firing a crossbow, sword fighting and lifting barrels. Finn mocks and attempts to sabotage Gared during these trials. Once Gared is finished Finn realizes his knife is missing and a fight breaks out. Frostfinger breaks up the fight and intends to punish those responsible. However, Jon Snow arrives, needing men to patrol the top of the Wall with him and Frostfinger sends Gared with him. Gared and Jon Snow talk while on top of the Wall, Gared can explain what happened to Jon's half-brother, Robb Stark, at the Red Wedding and Jon will tell Gared about his own experience in joining the Night's Watch and give him some advice in how to fit in. He also asks why Gared wants to be a ranger."The Lost Lords" "The Sword in the Darkness" At the wall, Gared is practicing his sword skills and then Frostfinger calls a meeting. He tells them they will now take their vows while Finn gets angry at Gared for 'stealing his knife'. They later on go to say their vows at the Weirwood tree. While on the way, Jon tells him that he must be brothers with Finn even though he may be a jerk. Gared approaches him and can end up making things (somewhat) right with each other. They reach the tree and say their vows. Once Gared returns, he is surprised to hear he has a visitor at Castle Black. It is his uncle, Duncan. Duncan and Gared discuss House Forrester's status, and move on to speak about the North Grove. Duncan requests that Gared abandon the Night's Watch the first chance he gets beyond the Wall. Duncan leaves while Gared walks over to the elevator that leads atop the wall and Finn and Cotter ask about of what his uncle was here for. Gared refuses to tell them and they enter the elevator. Later on, Gared is shocked once he sees Britt Warrick arriving at the wall. The two have a brief verbal joust before Frostfinger intervenes and asks what the problem is with the two of them and manages to get the pair to disperse. Jon tells Gared about going to Craster's Keep. He warns him that Britt is also going with. Gared walks over to Cotter and Finn and talks about going to Craster's. Cotter reveals that he took the North Grove map from him, while Finn runs off because of his disbelief of the North Grove, Cotter reveals that he is a wilding and he was going home no matter what. Finn speaks with Gared atop the Wall about Cotter. Finn leaves while Britt arrives. He attacks Gared, after fighting with Britt - Gared gets the choice to 'leave him', 'make him suffer', or to kick him off the Wall. Either way ends up Britt dying at the end. After Britt has perished, Gared turns around, and he notices Finn, who witnessed the events that just transpired and runs off."The Sword in the Darkness" "Sons of Winter" At the Wall Britt's corpse is burned and Gared has been chained by Frostfinger. Jon Snow, about to leave for Craster's Keep, pulls Gared aside and asks why he did it and is disappointed that Gared killed Britt. Finn inform Frostfinger that Gared attacked Britt, or that he was defending himself, depending on Gared's relationship with Finn. When Frostfinger interrogates him however he will still imprison him telling him he will be beheaded in the morning. Later that night, Gared escapes with the help of Cotter and decides to desert the Wall. Gared also chooses whether to bring along Finn who fears for his safety being associated with Gared. Finn may not appear however, if the player was not on good terms with him. Beyond the wall the group come along across of female wildlings. Cotter believes he can deal with them as he is a wildling but no matter what Gared does Cotter will be stabbed in the shoulder. Gared manages to fight the wildlings and the group continue on their journey. Gared and the group rest at what Cotter claims is a deserted wildling camp. While looking for water Gared comes across a particularly young wildling. She raises a spear to Gared, before Cotter interrupts revealing she is his sister, Sylvi and that she can take them to the North Grove."Sons of Winter" "A Nest of Vipers" In the Northern Forest, Gared is tending to a campfire while Sylvi talks about how they will go join the King-Beyond-the-Wall, Mance Rayder, and not to the North Grove. Finn will be present in the conversation if he came with you in Episode 4. Cotter talks about how Gared needs to go North but Sylvi refuses to go there. Finn also says that Gared shouldn't go to the North Grove cause he doesn't believe in it and leaves the conversation angry. Gared can go talk to him after and tell him to go to the fire and says, "I better get warm before I die." Gared goes over to Sylvi and they spot a rabbit. Gared will be prompted to shoot the rabbit, there are two, giving the player two chances. The two of them are talking about who they've lost, and then Cotter (and Finn if he went with them) yell for help, frightened by the Wights of the female wildings they fought earlier that have come. The group fight against the Wights, Cotter is unable to fight due to his arm. Gared says that they can't die, and Finn claims that anything can be killed, and attacks the Wight. The Wight ends up stabbing Finn in the stomach and he falls against the tree. If Finn isn't there, Gared stabs the Wight in the head but it isn't enough and Cotter finishes the job by chopping the head off. Gared cries, "Why won't they die?" And Sylvi tells him that he must use fire, Gared kicks one wight into the fire and grabs a torch to hit the other ones. Once they deal with the Wights, if Finn is with you, he will be dead from the spear in his stomach, if not, the three of them make for the North Grove while more Wights run towards them. Gared, Cotter and Sylvi are not seen for the rest of the episode."A Nest of Vipers" "The Ice Dragon" Gared, Sylvi and wounded Cotter are moving closer towards the North Grove. While trying help Cotter to ease his pain, Gared finds a corpse of a deer covered in fresh blood and cuts on a tree. They are then found by a bear did this forcing all to run across a frozen lake. Gared stays to fight a bear, while Sylvi and Cotter running across lake. After bear disarms Gared, he returns to couple but bear follows and breaks the ice falling to water with Gared who then holds on to the ice. Gared almost fell to water, but Sylvi and Cotter helps him to get out of it. Bear still follows all victims running to a camp they saw. When arrived, one of the locals reveals himself to be a warg, leaving a body of bear who immediately given up followed. Gared, Sylvi and Cotter are captured by their warriors. They speak with their leader, a woman named Elsera. After Gared concerns he's sent by House Forrester, she tells they're at the North Grove she protect along with Josera, a warg who followed strangers until they arrived at the camp. However, she notices they are about to fight with coming wights. Gared goes with her, while Cotter is moved to rest and Sylvi is tied to be watched. Appearances Quotes Spoken by Gared Quotes about Gared Image Gallery Gared Tuttle.jpg 330840_2014-12-02_00005.jpg Garred_Tuttle.png TLL Pre-Release 5.png TLL Pre-Release 4.png TLL Pre-Release 3.png TLL Gared Lift.png TLL Gared Wall.png TSITD Pre-Release 2.png TSITD Pre-Release 4.png TSITD Britt Defeated.png SOW Frostfinger and Gared.png SOW Confronting Wildlings.png SOW Gared Aiming Bow.png NOV Gared Sad.png GaredBear.jpg GaredMoon.jpg References de:Gared Tuttle ru:Гаред Таттл Category:Telltale Games Series Characters Category:House Forrester Category:Squires Category:Characters from the North Category:Rangers of the Night's Watch Category:Status: Alive Category:Deserters of the Night's Watch Category:Articles with Telltale related content Category:Smallfolk Category:Characters